Ihmeneloset,Ryhmä X ja Teräsmies
by Englandrules83
Summary: Tämä nyt on tämmöinen tarina ja toivon,että pidätte tästä tarinasta.Siis te suomenkieliset ihmiset lukekaa tämä tarina ja olen varma siitä,että tulette yllättymään tästä tarinasta ja se on varma se asia.Lukemisen iloa teille ja lopetan tämän nyt tähän.


Mielikuvituskertomus 4

Wolverinen ja Bobbyn vierailu Ihmenelosten luona Baxter Buildingissä

Reed Richards:Johnnyy,Johnnyy!Tule tänne minulla on sinulle iloinen uutinen koskien eilen illalla saamaani puhelinsoittoa!Johnny oletko valmis uutiseeni vai et?

Johnny Storm:Reed olen valmis,mikä se iloinen uutinen on ja kuka sinulle soitti eilen illalla?Minä olin jo mennyt nukkumaan,joten en kuullut, kun puhelin soi alakerrassa,sillä haluan todella tietää sen kuka sinulle soitti eilen illalla.

Reed:Hyvä on minä kerron sinulle kuka minulle soitti eilen illalla,mutta olen varma,että sinä ilostut tästä uutisesta soitti eilen illalla,kun olimme juuri tulleet Tylypahkasta kotiin ja hän sanoi,että hän ja kaverisi Bobby tulevat tänään meille vierailulle,mitäs tähän sanot Johnny?

Johnny:Todellako Reed?Oletko tosissasi?Et kai sinä pelleile Reed?

Reed:Todella ja olen tosissani ja enkä pelleile Johnny ja näät sitten,kun he tulevat,että puhuin totta.

Johnny:Tuo tosiaan oli iloinen uutinen sinulta siitä aikaan he tulevat Reed?

Reed:He tulevat yhden aikaan iltapäivällä,mutta nyt minun pitää palata töitteni ääreen,sillä minulta jäi yksi työ kesken.

Johnny:Mitä varten sinulla on tuo työtakkisi päällä,vaikka on sunnuntai ja miksi sinä teet töitä viikonloppuna?Minä en ymmärrä.

Reed:Etkö sinä Johnny muista,että olen tiedemies ammatiltani?Minulla on uusi keksintö työn alla ja siksi minulla on työtakkini päällä,ymmärrätkö nyt Johnny?

Johnny:Ymmärränhän minä niin minä ihan unohdin,että sinä olet ammatiltasi tiedemies,mutta yritän muistaa sen täst edes,mutta päästän sinut nyt töittesi pariin.

Reed:Kiitos huutaa minulle sitten,kun he ovat täällä,niin keskeytän työni siksi aikaa?

Johnny:Selvä on Reed ja työn iloa.

Reed:Kiitos Johnny.

Kellon lähestyessä yhtä iltapäivällä Baxter Buildingkiä lähestyi auto,jossa pyörien sisällä oli astui ulos kaksi henkilöä,jotka astuivat Baxter Buildingkiin sisälle ja suunnistivat suoraan painoi sitä numeroa,joka vei heidät Ihmenelosten kuluttua hissin ovet avautuivat ja he olivat jo Ihmenelosten asunnossa.

Logan:Haloo,onko ketään kotona?

Johnny olohuoneesta: Minä olen täällä kaverit!Tulkaa vain peremmälle!Reed he tulivat jo!

Bobby:Johnny mukava nähdä sinua taas.

Johnny:Bobby mukava nähdä tule jo Logan ja Bobby ovat jo täällä!

Reed:Johnny,mitä jos kutsuisit Loganin tänne!Minä en sittenkään viitsi keskeyttää tätä,mitä olen juuri tekemässä,ymmärrätkö sinä Johnny!

Johnny:Ymmärränhän minä ja lahetän Loganin sinun luoksesi!

Johnny:Logan,Reed pyytää sinut luokseen.

Logan:Selvä,mutta missä Reed on?

Johnny:Reed on työhuoneessaan,mutta olen varma,että löydät sinne.

Reed:Logan olen täällä!Reed huusi työhuoneensa ulkopuolelta.

Logan suunnisti Reedin ääntä kohti ja lopulta löysikin Reedin työhuoneen.

Logan:Täälläkö sinä työskentelet Reed?

Reed:Täällä ja keskeytän tämän sittenkin nyt vähäksi mistä sinä halusit puhua kanssani?Reed kysyi Loganilta.

Logan:Ensinnäkin minulla olisi kolme kysymystä sinulle Reed.

Reed:Antaa tulla.

Logan:Ketä tuttuasi sinä kävit tapaamassa eilen Isossa-Britanniassa?

Reed:Voin antaa vinkin hän ei ole mutantti,vaan ä et häntä tunne,mutta hänen nimensä on Harry Potter.

Logan:Harry Potterko tuo nimi tuntuu tutulta,mutta olet oikeassa en ole tavannut häntä vielä koskaan tulla seuraavan kerran mukaan,kun menette Tylypahkaan käymään Reed?

Reed:Kyllähän tuo sopii.

Samassa Reed kuuli pöllön koputtavan hänen työhuoneensa ikkunaan ja huomasi Harryn lähettäneen hänelle avasi ikkunan ja päästi pöllön sisään.

Reed:Postia Harryltä,minäpä vastaan siihen heti, niin Hedwig pääsee matkaan takaisin.

Reed kirjoitti kirjeeseen seuraavasti:Hei Harry!Mitä kuuluu sinulle tänään?Onko Malfoy edelleen kiusannut sinua,vai pelkääkö hän edelleen meitä?Minä työstän tällä hetkellä uutta kirjeestä oli mukava yllä on täällä yksi henkilö,joka haluaisi kovasti nähdä sinut ja hän tulee seuraavan kerran meidän kanssamme,kun tulemme taas käymääävällisin terveisin Reed laittoi kirjeen Hedwigin nokkaan ja sanoi sille "Vieppäs vastaus Harrylle"Pöllö näykkäsi Reediä kevyesti sormesta ja lensi ikkunasta kirjekuori nokassaan kohti Tylypahkaa.

Reed:Johnny,Harryltä tuli postia ja sinä saat nyt lukea sen tulisitko tänne hakemaan sen ja Bobby voi tulla mukaasi myös!

Johnny:Tuli vai me tullaan,tule Bobby mennään ,kun saan lukea Harryn kirjeen sinun jälkeesi!Johnny huusi Reedille.

Bobby:Tullaan,tullaan Johnny.

Johnny:Reed,missä se kirje on?Tulin nyt hakemaan sitä.

Reed:Tässähän se on ole hyvä.

Johnny:Kiitos Reed ja me tästä mennään Bobbyn kanssa takaisin tuonne olohuoneen sohvalle.

Reed:Kiitos tuosta Johnny,sillä nyt me voidaan puhua Loganin kanssa kahden kesken.

Logan:Toinen kysymys sinulle he siellä Tylypahkassa lähettävät postia?Tuo näyttää kiinnostavalta tavalta Reed.

Reed:Juuri noin he lähettävät taikamaailmassa postia Logan ja varmasti tuo näyttää kiinnostavalta,koska tuo on vain taikamaailman postin lähettäärrätkö sinä tuon Logan vai et?

Logan:Ymmärränhän minä tuon Reed vallan hyvin.

Samaan aikaan Ihmenelosten olohuoneessa Johnny oli päässyt Harryn kirjeen lukemisessa loppuun, mutta huomasi kirjeen lopussa ison Lee Jordanin piirtämän Rohkelikkoleijonan.

Johnny kääntyi Bobbyn puoleen ja sanoi seuraavasti.

Johnny: Bobby, katso eikö olekin hieno leijona ja Johnny osoitti Lee Jordanin piirtämää Rohkelikkoleijonaa.

Bobby: Hieno on joo ja hyvin piirretty,sillä se näyttääkin ihan tuon leijonan on piirtänyt Johnny?Ai niin meinasi jo unohtua minulta tämä seuraava lähetti sinulle terveisiä Johnny.

Johnny:Kiitos terveisistä Bobby ja tuon leijonan on piirtänyt eräs poika nimeltä Lee Jordan,joka käy samaa koulua kuin Harry Potter,nimittäin Tylypahkaa,joka sijaitsee Isossa kuuluu samaan tupaan,johon myös Harry kuuluu ja tuo leijona on Rohkelikkotuvan tunnuseläärrätkö nyt tuon asian Bobby?Reed tuntee Harry Potterin ja minä,Sue ja Benkin tunnemme Harry Potterin jo.

Bobby:Ymmärränhän minä tuon asian nyt,kun sinä selitit sen minulle.

Samaan aikaan Tylypahkassa oli Postintulon aika.

Ron:Harry katso sinä olet saanut vastauskirjeen New Yorkista,Ron sanoi huomattuaan siistin käsialan kirjekuoren päällä,jonka Hedwig oli pudottanut.

Harry:Reediltähän tuo on,Harry sanoi innoissaan.

Ron ja Hermione yhteen ääneen:No avaa se Harry.

Harry:Selvä on minä avaan sen. Mennään ensin ulos sopiiko?

Ron ja Hermione yhteen ääneen:Mennään vain ulos ,Ronin ja Hermionen mentyä pihalle he näkivät Malfoyn seisovan Grabben ja Goylen luona pelokkaana,mutta he näkivät kuitenkin Malfoyn tulevan heitä kohti.

Harry:Mitä asiaa kukistetulla Malfoylla on?

Malfoy:Keneltä sinä sait kirjeen?Malfoyn kysyttyä tämän Harry ei aistinut tuttua ivaa Malfoyn äänessä,vaan pikemminkin pelkoa.

Harry:Sattumoisin on niin,että tämä kirje on yhdeltä kukistajaltasi,nimittäin Reed Richardsilta ja he tulevat uudestaan käymään täällä ja, kun he tulevat käymään täällä,niin heillä on tämän kirjeen mukaan viides henkilö mukanaan,joten muistakin olla kunnolla Malfoy ellet halua saada samanlaista opetusta kuin viime kerralla,kun he olivat täällä ja puhuit heille ilkeään sävyyn ja kyllähän minä tiedän, että te Luihuiset olette ilkeitä se on näiden kuuden vuoden aikana tullut selväksi,mutta jos et käyttäydy kunnolla käsken Ihmenelosten antaa tällä kertaa sinulle ja kahdelle kaverillesi opetuksen.

Malfoyn ääni muuttui entistä pelokkaammaksi kuullessaan Harryn sanat.

Malfoy:Sanon tämän vain kerran,joten kuuntele nyt tarkkaan Harry, vaikka minä inhoan sinua,niin sinun kavereitasi minä todella pelkään ja jos heitä on tulossa lisää pelkään myös sinua Harry.

Harry:Selvä on Malfoy asia tuli selväksi,mutta jos sinä sanoit,että pelkäät minua,niin se on hyvä juttu,sillä minä en pelkään sinua.

Draco ja hänen kaverinsa lähtivät pihalta ilmeisesti Luihuisten oleskeluhuoneeseen.

Harry:Non niin kirjeen tuntuu, että tuo henkilö,josta Reed kirjeessä puhuu on minulle jotenkin tuttu,mutta en ole vain koskaan tavannut kyseistä henkilöä,mutta Reed taisi mainita tuon henkilön nimen silloin,kun tapasimme ensimmäisen kerran,mutta ei nyt tule tuo nimi se nimi taisi olla.

Harry:Ron ja Hermione mennäänkö Rohkelikkotorniin,niin minä luen kirjeen ääneen loppuun,sopiiko tamä kaverit?

Ron ja Hermione yhten ääneen:Sopiihan tuo vallan hyvin. Mennään lihavan leidin kohdalla Harry sanoi salasanan ja he menivät seinässä olevasta reiästä sisään ja muotokuva sulkeutui heidän takanaan.

Harry:Kuunnelkaa tätä Ron ja Hermione"minä työstän tällä hetkellä uutta tilavampaa Ihmeautoa".

Ron ja Hermione yhteen ääneen:Mitä!Eikö hänelle riitä yksi Ihmeauto,vaan pitää tehdä uusi ja tilavampi?

Harry:Ilmeisesti Reed haluaa tehdä tilavamman Ihmeauton,koska silloin heidän autoonsa mahtuu enemmän kuin neljä henkilöä kerralla. Ymmärrättekö nyt kaverit,mitä minä tarkoitan?

Ron ja Hermione yhteen ääneen:Nyt me ymmärrämme täysin tuon,mitä sinä tarkoitat tuolla, kun selvensit asiaa meille.

Harry jatkoi Reedin kirjeen lukemista ääneen kavereilleen.

Harry:Tässä kirjeessä lukee vielä nä tätä"Minulla on täällä yksi henkilö,joka haluaisi kovasti nähdä sinut ja hän tulee seuraavan kerran meidän kanssamme,kun tulemme taas käymään".Tässä kirjeessä on vielä yksi kysymys koskien kuulla sen kysymyksen?

Ron ja Hermione yhteen ääneen:Tietysti haluamme kuulla tuon Malfoyta koskevan kysymyksen.

Harry:Täältä tulee tuo Malfoyta koskeva kysymys"Onko Malfoy edelleen kiusannut sinua vai pelkääkö hän edelleen meitä?".

Ron ja Hermione yhteen ääneen:Reed välittää sinusta,eikö välitäkin Harry?

Harry:Välittää joo tosi hienoa ja mukavaa tavata Wolverine viimein,sillä en ole vielä tavannutkaan häntä.En nyt muista,mikä hänen oikea nimensä on.

Ron ja Hermione yhteen ääneen:Miksi hänen nimensä on Wolverine?.

Harry:Näette sitten, kun hän tulee tänne käymään.

Ihmenelosten olohuoneessa Johnny oli jo lukenut kirjeen loppuun.

Johnny:Sue,Harryltä tuli postia,joten sisko tulisitko tänne olohuoneeseen.

Sue:Tuli vai,minä tulen alas veliseni.

Hetken kultuttua Sue oli alhaalla.

Sue:Saisinko nähdä sen postin,joka Harryltä tuli?

Johnny:Tässä tämä kirje on, ole hyvä sisko kulta.

Sue:Johnny sinä et ole koskaan puhunut minulle noin lempeällä äänellä.Mistä muutos johtuu?

Johnny:Kyllä minäkin voin muuttua,enkö voikin?

Sue:Tietysti voit Johnny tuo sinun lempeytesi vain yllätti.

Johnny:Uskon tuon sisko kulta

Sue:Hei Bobby!Mukava tavata taas.

Bobby:Hei Sue!Mukavaa tavata sinuakin taas.

Johnny:Sue ota nyt tämä kirje ennen kuin muutan mieleni.

Sue:Selvä on Johnny otan tuon Harryn kirjeen nyt ja luen sen ja sen jälkeen annan sen takaisin Reedille,sopiiko tuo sinulle?

Johnny:Sopiihan tuo minulle vallan hyvin,että annat tuon Harryn kirjeen takaisin Reedille luettuasi sen.

Bobby:Johnny kuuletko sinä Reedin työhuoneessa soi puhelin.

Johnny:Kuulenhan minä.Kenellehän se mahtaa olla ja anteeksi Bobby,kun ajattelen ääneen.

Reed vastasii puhelimeen.

Reed:Reed Richards puhelimessa.

Tuttu ääni toisessa päässä vastasi.

Clark Kent:Reed,onko Johnny kotona haluaisin puhua hänen kanssaan?

Reed:Clark tämäpä mukava yllätys ja on Johnny kotona,odota hetki huudan hänet puhelimeen.

Reed:Johnny sinulle on puhelu tule tänne!

Johnny:Selvä on minä tulen ja Bobby sinäkin voit tulla mukaan,jos haluat tietenkin.

Bobby:Tietysti haluan ja minä tulen mukaasi Johnny.

Johnny:Selvä on mennään Reedin työhuoneeseen.

Päästyään Reedin työhuoneeseen Reed antoi luurin Johnnylle ja Johnny vastasi siihen.

Johnny:Johnny Storm puhelimessa.

Clark:Clark Kent täällä ja ajattelin vain soittaa ja sanoa,että lennän kohta sinne teille saat nähdä,kun minä tulen sinne.

Johnny:Clark,pitkästä aikaa sinustakin kuulee olet tulossa tänne,no tervetuloa sitten.

Clark:Nähdään kohta Johnny ja suljen nyt puhelimen,joten heippa nyt ja te kaikki näätte minut kohta.

Molemmat Clark ja Johnny sulkivat puhelimen.

Johnny:Reed,Clark on tulossa tänne lentäen.

Reed:Lentäenkö no niinpä , Johnny mitä jos menisit vierastamme vastaan parvekkeellemme.

Johnny:Selvä on Reed!Tule Bobby mennään parvekkeelle.

Bobby:Tullaan ja kuka on Clark Kent?

Johnny:Näet kohta kuka hän todellisuudessa on ja voin antaa vinkin,hän ei ole syntynyt Maassa,vaan planeetalla nimeltä Krypton. Sitä paitsi Clark Kent ei ole Clarkin oikea nimi,vaan se on tunnemme hänet parhaiten Clark Kentinä.

Bobby:Selvä on asia ja Johnny tuolta tulee joku sinipuna-asuinen hahmo.

Johnny:Sen täytyy olla ,Logan,Sue ja Ben tulkaa tänne Clark tulee!Johnny huusi.

Lopulta hahmo lähestyi Baxter Buildingkiä ja laskeutui parvekkeelle.

Kal-El:Odottakaa hetki muuntaudun siksi henkilöksi,jona te tunnette minut paremmin tunnette.

Kal-El alkoi pyöriä ympäri ja kohta Kal-El oli kadonnut ja hänen tilallaan seisoi silmälasipäinen Clark Kent.

Reed:Saanko esitellä Clark Kent.

Bobby:Terve Clark!Minun nimeni on Bobby.

Bobby käveli kohti Clarkia ja kätteli tätä.

Clark:Oletpas sinä kylmä Bobby ja tuo sinun supersankarinimesi taisi olla Iceman ellen ole väärässä?

Bobby:Olen kylmä joo ja sehän se minun supersankarinimeni on ja olet siinä ihan oikeassa.

Logan:Clark terve!Long time no see!

Clark:Hello Wolverine!Logan ja te muut taidattekin tietää minun tiedättekö?

Kaikki yhteen ääneen:Teräsmies!

Clark:Oikein heti ensimmäisellä kerralla loistavaa.

Clark:Terveisiä Kansasista kotoani.

Ihmeneloset yhteen ääneen:Kiitos terveisistäsi Clark.

Clark:Ei kestä kiittää.

Reed:Clark mites Daily Planetissä menee sinulla?

Clark:Ihan hyvin siellä menee ja Lois lähetti teille Ihmenelosille terveisiä.Bobby hauska tutustua Sue ja Ben!Mukava tavata teidätkin pitkästä aikaa.

Sue ja Ben yhteen ääneen:Hei Clark!Mukava nähdä sinutkin Clark pitkästä aikaa.

Reed,Johnny,Sue ja Ben:Kiitos Loisin terveisistä.

Reed:Mennään me muut tuonne sisälle myös sinä Bobby vai haluatko jäädä tänne Johnnyn ja Clarkin seuraan,mutta luulen,että Johnnylla ja Clarkilla on kahdenkeskeistä puhuttavaa,eikö olekin Johnny?

Johnny:On joo ja sinä Bobby voit kyllä mennä Reedin mukaan ja luota vain minuun ei hän satuta sinua vai mitä Reed ethän?

Reed:No en ja kyllä minä ystäväni tunnistan,tule Bobby mennään sisälle.

Bobby:No hyvä,että sinä et satuta minua ja kyllä minäkin ystäväni tunnistan ja Reed tulen mukaasi sisälle.

Johnny:Reed,saanko minä kilpailla Clarkin kanssa siitä kumpi on nopeampi lentäjä.

Reed:Siitä vain,kunhan muistat tulla takaisin Johnny tämä asia,että me yleensä toimimme yhdessä.

Johnny:Muistan minä tulla takaisin ja kyllä minä muistan myös tuon, minkä äsken sanoit ja ei sinun tarvitse muistuttaa minua tuosta.

Nyt Johnny kuulosti taas omalta itseltään.

Johnny:Flame on!Kal-El tuletko sinä vai et?Johnny sanoi jo muututtuaan Human Torchiksi.

Nyt Human Torch ei enää puhunut Clarkille,vaan Clark oli muuttunut Kal-Eliksi.

Kal-El:Luuletko sinä tosissasi voittavasi minut ja mistä sinä tiedät nimeni Human Torch?

Human Torch:Sinä olet kertonut sen minulle,etkö sinä tosiaankaan muista ja kyllä minä sinut voitan HEH HEH.

Kal-El:Ai niin olenkin anteeksi Human Torch ja sinä muistutat erästä hyvän ystäväni Clark Kentin kaveria,oletko sinä hän kenestä minä puhun,mutta en viitsi mainita sitä nimeä.

Human Torch:Olen minä hän oikea nimeni on Johnny Storm,mutta älä sinä käytä sitä,sillä näin supersankareiden kesken en halua sitä käytettävän, ymmärrätkö Kal-El vai pitäisikö sanoa Teräsmies?

Kal-El:Ymmärränhän minä tuon,että sinä haluat pitää oikean nimesi salassa,kun olet Liekkinä ja sinä voit kutsua minua joko Kal-Eliksi tai Terää saat valita kumpaa haluat käyttää ja älä lennä noin nopeasti.

Human Torch:Ota kiinni,Teräsmies!

Teräsmies:No niin etpäs sinä lennäkään kovin nopeasti,sillä sain sinut juuri kiinni.

Human Torch:No lisätäänpäs vauhtia ja katsotaan pysytkö vauhdissa mukana.

Teräsmies:Haastatko sinä minut Human Torch?

Human Torch:Haastan joo,mutta älä tule lähemmäs,mutta ohittaa voit kyllä.

Teräsmies:Sinä et taida muistaa,että saan auringosta voimaa,joten siedän kuumuutta todella hyvin.

Human Torch:Joo,joo muistanhan minä tuon,mutta tiesitkö sinä,että minä pystyn kuumenemaan supernovan lämpötilaan asti ja myös kuumemmaksi ja pystyn myös muodostamaan supernovan,usko pois Teräsmies!Tuohon sinä et pysty vai pystytkö?En usko,että pystyt.

Teräsmies:En pysty tuohon en ja tuota supernova juttua en tiennyt ja kiitos tuosta tiedosta Human Torch.

Human Torch:Ole hyvä vaan Terääis varmaan palata kotiin Mr Fantastic odottaa ainakin minua jo.

Teräsmies:Ota minut kiinni Human Torch,kuten huomaat olen jo kaukana sinun edelläsi.

Human Torch:Täältä tullaan!Teräsmies sai huomata,että Human Torch lähestyi häntä kovaa vauhtia ja sai hänet nopeasti kiinni.

Teräsmies:Me näköjään lennetään yhtä kovaa vauhtia,eikö lennetäkin Human Torch?

Human Torch:Joo,niinhän me lennetään yhtä kovaa vauhtia.

Human Torch:Baxter Building lähestyy Torch lensi Baxter Buildingin parvekkeelle.

Teräsmies saapui Baxter Buildingin parvekkeelle myös ja kysyi nyt Human Torchilta seuraavan kysymyksen.

Teräsmies:Voinko minä nyt kutsua sinua Johnnyksi?

Johnny Storm:Voit joo ja nyt,kun en ole Liekkinä se on myös sopivaa ja voisitko sinä muuttua siksi henkilöksi,jonka me tunnemme parhaiten ihan vain sen takia,kun täällä on muitakin,sopiiko tämä sinulle Teräsmies?

Teräsmies:Sopii vallan hyvin!Odota kuluttua Teräsmies oli kadonnut ja Clark Kent seisoi Johnnyn edessä.

Clark Kent:Johnny mentäisiinkö mekin sisälle muiden luo?

Johnny:Mennään vain sisä molemmat menivät muiden luo parvekkeelta sisälle.

Ihmenelosten olohuoneessa

Reed:Miten kisa meni?

Johnny:Se oli tasaväkinen,eikö ollutkin Clark?

Clark:Oli joo,niin Teräsmies kertoi minulle.

Bobby:Puhutko sinä Clark nyt itsestäsi?

Clark:Tavallaan ja tavallaan en,sillä Teräsmies on ihan eri henkilö,sillä tehdäänpä yksi asia selvääsmies osaa lentää minä en.

Logan:Minä esitän nyt sen viimeisen kolmannen kysymyksen.

Reed:Antaa tulla!

Logan:Mitä varten sinä teet uutta Ihmeautoa Reed?

Reed:No lähinnä sen takia,että siihen mahtuisi enemmän ihmisiä kerralla kuin vain me neljä ja se on itse asiassa SIIS sen teko jo loppusuoralla ja en usko,että siinä menee kauan enää.Ymmärrätkö sinä Logan jo tuon asian?

Logan:Nyt tuo asia tuli selväksi sinä tuon uuden Ihmeauton käyttöön sitten,kun mennään Tylypahkassa käymään.

Reed:Otan joo sen käyttöön silloin,kun me menemme käymään uudelleen Tylypahkassa.

Bobby:Reed,voinko minäkin tulla Loganin kanssa sinne Tylypahkaan silloin,kun te menette sinnen käymään uudestaan,sillä tämä Harry Potter henkilö vaikuttaa kiinnostavalta ja haluaisin tavata hänet.

Reed:Kyllä sinä minun puolestani voit tulla,mutta ehkä on parempi,että kysyt Loganilta myö sanoi Bobbylle.

Bobby:Selvä kysyn vielä Loganilta asiasta.

Bobby:Logan miten on voinko minä tulla mukaasi,kun menet Ihmenelosten kanssa Tylypahkaan?

Logan:Hyvä on voit tulla,sillä minua jännittää nähdä Harry Potter viimein ja olen varma,että matkasta sinne tulee jännittävä ja tapaamisesta tulee kiinnostava.

Bobby:Kiitos Logan tuosta,kun saan tulla mukaasi Tylypahkaan ja olen kanssasi samaa mieltä tuosta,että matkasta tulee jännittävä ja tapaamisesta kiinnostava.

Logan:Eipä kestä kiittää,sillä mielellänihän minä otan sinut mukaani Bobby.

Clark:Saisinko minä nähdä tämänhetkisen Ihmeauton Reed?

Reed:Tottakai tule Clark mennään tuonne ylempään kerrokseen.

Hetken kuluttua ylemmässä kerroksessa.

Reed:Siinä se nyt on meidän tämänhetkinen Ihmeauto ja uusi tulee myös tähän ylimpään kerrokseen tuohon nykyisen Ihmeautomme viereen. Minä olen rakentanut tuon Ihmeauton ja se liikkuu lentääs Clark sanoisit,jos me tulisimme kaikki neljä Smallvilleen joku päivä?Olemmeko tervetulleita sinne?

Reed:Tule Clark mennään takaisin tuonne alakertaan muiden luo,jooko?

Clark: Joo mennään vain takaisin muiden luo tuonne alakertaan. Reed,eikö Logan ja Bobby kuulukin ryhmä X:n vai olenko väärässä?

Reed:Kuuluvat he joo ja olet oikeassa. Clark minun täytyy vielä kysyä Suelta, Johnnylta ja Beniltä tuota Smallville kyläilyä koskeva kysymys, sopiiko tämä sinulle Clark?

Clark: Kyllähän tuo minulle sopii, että kysyt heiltä mitä mieltä he ovat asiasta.

Reed: Hyvä, että tuo sopii sinulle Clark ja nyt mennään alakertaan tule Clark.

Clark: Tullaan, tullaan ja tulen sinun jälkeesi Reed.

Vähän ajan päästä sekä Reed että Clark olivat molemmat muiden luona alakerrassa.

Johnny: No Clark, mitä pidit meidän tämänhetkisestä Ihmeautostamme?

Clark:Hieno oli joo.

Clark: Minun täytyy nyt mennä, etteivät vanhempani ala ihmettelemään sitä kuinka kauan minä aion olla täällä. Nähdään Smallvillessä Ihmeneloset!

Reed:Nähdään siellä!

Reed:Clark odota hetki ennen kuin lähdet, minä kysyn muilta nyt sen kysymyksen,josta puhuimme ylimmässä kerroksessa.

Clark: Selvä, mutta kysy se kysymys nopeasti.

Reed: Johnny,Sue ja Ben mitä mieltä olette siitä,jos menisimme joku päivä käymään Kansasissa Smallvillessä?

Johnny,Sue ja Ben yhteen ääneen:Mennään joo käymään joku kerta Kansasissa Smallvillessä.

Clark Kent: Se on siis päätetty, te tulette käymään. Minä menen nyt parvekkeelle, muuntaudun ja lennän kotiin ja kerron teiltä terveiset vanhemmilleni ja Loisille, sopiiko tämä Teille Ihmeneloset?

Ihmeneloset yhteen ääneen: Teepä niin Clark ja nähdään Smallvillessä ja tuo sopii hyvin tee niin.

Clark: No moikka nyt menen muuntautumaan ja lennän kotiin ja nähdään sitten kotopuolessa, kun tulette käymään. Clark meni parvekkeelle ja sulki oven perässään ja muuntautui Kal-Eliksi eli Teräsmieheksi. Ennen kuin Teräsmies lähti, hän heilutti kättään hyvästiksi ja lensi pois.

Bobby: Hän oli siis Clark Kent ja hän oli ihan mukava nuori mies ja minkä ikäinen Clark oikein on Johnny?

Johnny: Clark on samanikäinen kuin minä eli 22 vuotta, vaikka hän ei olekaan syntynyt Maassa, vaan jo tuhoutuneella planeetalla nimeltä Krypton, niin silti hän on samanikäinen kuin minä, eikö olekin Reed?

Reed: On joo hän on samanikäinen kuin sinä Johnny, mutta teillä kahdella on kyllä hiukan erilainen luonne eikö olekin Johnny?

Johnny: On joo luonne hänellä on hiukan erilainen kuin minulla, sillä hän on rauhallisempi kuin minä ja minä en ole yhtään niin rauhallinen kuin Clark.

Bobby: Selvä on tuo asia. Ajattelin vain tuota asiaa, koska hän vaikuttaa on nuorelta.

Johnny: Tietenkin hän vaikuttaa nuorelta, koska hän on nuori.

Johnny: Bobby, voitko sanoa Johnille terveisiä minulta?

Bobby: Voin viedä terveisesi perille Johnille Johnny.

Johnny: Hyvä, että voit tehdä sen Bobby, Johnny sanoi.

Logan: Eiköhän meidän sinun Bobbyn ja minunkin ole jo aika lähteä kotiin kartanoon ja Reed tuletteko te Xavierin koulun kautta hakemaan minut ja Bobbyn sitten, kun lähdette sinne Tylypahkaan?

Bobby: Taitaa olla jo aika lähteä ja vien terveisesi perille Johnny.

Reed: Tullaan hakemaan joo sillä uudella tilavammalla Ihmeautollamme ja voitko sinä Logan puolestasi viedä taas kerran professorillenne Xavierille terveiset minulta?

Logan: Mielelläni vien terveisesi perille professorillemme Reed. Nyt meidän täytyy mennä.

Reed: Nähdään taas!

Logan ja Bobby yhteen ääneen: Joo nähdään taas.

Hetken kuluttua he olivat astuneet hissistä ulos ja astuneet X-vanteiseen autoon sisälle ja matka kohti Xavier instituuttia alkoi. Vietyään X-vanteisen auton talliin he tulivat autotallista ulos ja kävelivät ensin kartanon ovea kohti ja seuraavaksi Logan avasi oven ja he molemmat astuivat ovesta sisään.

Xavier: Mites matka sinne ja takaisin meni? Oliko siellä muita kuin te kaksi?

Logan: Ihan hyvin matka Baxter Buildingkiin ja takaisin meni. Clark Kentkin oli siellä ja Reed lähetti sinulle taas terveisiä professori.

Xavier: Sanoitko sinä Clark Kent? Ai hän mitä hänelle kuuluu? Kiitos Reedin terveisistä Logan.

Logan: Sanoin Clark Kent ja hänelle kuuluu hyvää ja Daily Planetissä hänen työssään menee hyvin. Ei kestä kiittää Charles.

Bobby: Mukava nuori mies tuo Clark Kent.

Logan ja Bobby yhteen ääneen innoissaan: Me mennään Reedin kanssa seuraavan kerran, kun he lähtevät Tylypahkaan hänen mukaansa.

Xavier: Tylypahkaanko, mitä varten?

Logan ja Bobby yhteen ääneen: Menemme tapaamaan Reedin kaveria Harry Potteria.

Xavier: Jaaha no siinä tapauksessa saatte mennä. Miten te menette Isoon-Britanniaan?

Bobby: Reed tulee hakemaan meidät uudella tilavammalla Ihmeautollaan.

Xavier: Jaaha vai että Reed tulee hakemaan no siinä tapauksessa asia on selvä saatte mennä.

Logan ja Bobby yhteen ääneen: Kiitos professori.

Xavier: Eipä kestä kiittää, kyllä minä teidät mielelläni päästän sinne Isoon-Britanniaan lähtemään.

Bobby: John, tulisitko tänne minulla on sinulle asiaa! Bobby huusi Johnille.

John: Tullaan, tullaan! No mitä asiaa?

Bobby: Johnny lähetti sinulle terveisiä.

John: Ai lähetti vai no kiitos terveisistä Bobby ja minä menen nyt takaisin nukkumaan. Hyvää yötä Bobby!

Bobby: Hyvää yötä John!

Baxter Buildingissä

Johnny: Oliko tuo totta Reed, että olet tekemässä uutta tilavampaa Ihmeautoa? Johnny kysyi ihmeissään.

Reed: Oli se totta, sillä sitä minä olen tekemässä

Johnny: Selvä ja minä menen nyt nukkumaan. Hyvää yötä Reed!

Reed: Hyvää yötä Johnny, nuku hyvin!

Sue ja Ben: Mekin mennään nukkumaan!

Ben: Hyvää yötä Reed!

Reed: Hyvää yötä Ben!

Reed: Sue odota vähän minä tulen mukaasi!

Sue: Selvä on Reed, mennään yhdessä huoneeseemme.

Reed: Minä menen vessaan pesemään hampaat tulen sitten sänkyyn.

Sue: Selvä on Reed ja minä tulen sinun jälkeesi pesemään omat hampaani.

Reed: Selvä ja ei minulla kestä kauan.

Pestyään hampaansa Reed meni sänkyynsä odottamaan Sueta ja kohta Sue tulikin omalta hampaiden pesultaan sänkyyn Reedin viereen.

Reed: Olipa mukava päivä. Hyvää yötä Sue, Reed sanoi ja nukahti heti.

Sue: Niin oli. Hyvää yötä Reed, Sue sanoi ja nukahti heti.

Tähän on hyvä lopettaa tämä mielikuvituskertomus nelonen, koska tämä sai onnellisen lopun.


End file.
